Mini Piti Soldat Yuy
by Alisa Adams
Summary: A la suite d'une connerie de J [encore !], Heero.... Venez lire si vous voulez savoir ce qui lui arrive ! Ali et Kik production lol Chapitre 4
1. Mais keski sont cons ces mads

Mini Piti Soldat Yuy 

Auteur : Alisa et Kikioutou ! Genre : Euh, nous vous prévenons que cette fic représente un ENORME Délire, avec un D majuscule. H - Enorme comme ça ! Ali - Va t'habiller toi. H (courant tout nu dans la maison) - Je suis le Roi du monde ! Ooooooioioooooioiooooo ! Kikioutou - Il regardait Tarzan ce matin. Ali - On lui a montré le début de Titanic à ce petit. Kikioutou - Bon, je crois qu'il est mûr pour la plage nudiste, parce que là, ça fait trois quarts d'heure que j'essaye de l'habiller ! Il serait un peu plus grand, ça me dérangerait pas, bien au contraire, mais bon ! Ali - Là, y a rien à mater !

POV Duo

Et une fois de plus, le perfect soldier part en révision. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il nous dit. La plupart du temps, il revient plus amoché qu'il ne l'était. Je crois que J n'a pas compris la signification de réparer. Parce que c'est ce qu'il est censé faire. Enfin bon, on a plus qu'à attendre. Et puis pourquoi tu me quittes à chaque fois pour ce vieux con ? Je vois pas ce que tu lui trouves. Cette horreur avec son bras bionique, ses yeux bioniques... et je ne sais encore quoi de bionique. Peut être qu'il a aussi sa... Ahhhhhhh, comment je peux penser ça ! Mauvais karma ! Vision d'horreur ! Comme si je voyais pas assez de cadavres dans mes rêves, faut rajouter J avec tous ses trucs bioniques ! Bahhh ! Je me sens pas bien tout un coup, on se demande pourquoi !

(Trou dans le temps)

Pourquoi ? C'est vrai, pourquoi ? Pourquoi quoi vous allez me demander ? Et je vous réponds ? Je n'en sais rien ! Les Mads nous ont demandés de venir pour une réunion d'urgence et Hee-chan est toujours pas revenu. Bon, d'accord, comme le perfect soldier était avec J, il doit déjà être là bas. Mais pourquoi je m'inquiète moi ? C'est Heero ! Heero-l'immortel-qui-saute-du-cinquantième-étage-et-qui-se- remet-une-jambe-en-place-sans-broncher ! Alors pourquoi ai-je un mauvais pressentiment ? Pourquoi je ne le sens pas, mais alors pas du tout ?

Fin de POV

Les quatre G-boys rentrent dans la salle de réunion... Pour voir leur Mads entourant quelque chose... Quelque chose qui braille.

? - VEUT UNE SUCETTE MOI ! MAINTENANT ! ET PUIS TOI TU M'APPROCHES PAS PARCE QUE T'ES TROP MOCHE ! NAN ! JE T'AI DIT DE DEGAGER ! CASSE TOIIIIIIII !

J - Mais tais-toi ! G sort une sucette et l'enfonce d'un geste théâtrale dans la bouche du gamin.

?- Machhi ! Je t'aime beaucoup toi ! Même si t'es pas beau !

G - Charmant ce gamin.

? - Dis, pourquoi le vieux monsieur il a des yeux bizarres et que l'autre il a plus de nez ? C'est passé ou tout ça ? Hein ? Ils les ont mis où ? Ils les ont cachés ?

D - Hmmm hmm

? - Le monsieur là bas, il a les cheveux longs. On dirait une fille. C'est une fille ? Et l'autre, il a les cheveux platines. C'est lui qui chante : « je suis pas une blonde platine, une blonde platine, DJ ! » ? Et l'autre, il a des ballerines, il a le tutu rose qui va avec ? Et pourquoi l'autre il a une mèche devant la figure, il a perdu sa paire de ciseaux ?

J - FAITES LE TAIRE ! Ou c'est moi qui m'en charge !

G - je vous signale que tout ça est de votre faute.

? - Ouais, toi t'es un méchant ! T'est un méchant ! T'es moche ! Et en plus t'as les cheveux longs. Toi aussi, t'as perdu ta paire de ciseaux ? Tu veux qu'on joue au coiffeur ?

G - Bon, d'accord, je l'emmène faire un tour !

Une fois G sorti avec la mini tornade brune.

J - Bien. On va ENFIN pouvoir commencer.

D - J ! Vous nous aviez pas dit que vous étiez grand-père. Il s'appelle comment le petit bout de chou ?

J - Silence.

D - Où est Heero ?

J - Parti faire un tour. Sa présence n'était pas nécessaire.

D - C'est vous qui voyez, boss. Pouvez vous nous dire qu'est ce qui vous a poussés à nous faire parcourir 8000 km en 6 heures ? Parce que, d'accord, le paysage est très beau, bien qu'on n'ait pu en profiter, mais enfin quand même !

J - Eh bien, en fait, nous avons rencontré un... tout petit problème.

G (Qui revient à ce moment là avec le gamin) - A peu près grand comme ça, dit-il en désignant le bout de chou du pouce.

? - C'est pas bien de montrer du doigt ! Ta maman, elle te l'a jamais appris !

S - Bon, Heero, ça suffit maintenant !

Les G-boys - HEERO !

D - Vous avez fait un clône ?

G - Non, non, c'est l'original.

D - Oh God !

Q - Allah...

T - Mon Dieu !

W - Kami-sama !

O - Je crois qu'on a fait le tour là !

D - Fucking shit !Et merde ! Mais comment vous avez fait ça ? Vous êtes vraiment irresponsable !

H (Tirant sur la veste de G) - Le Monsieur, il est très mal poli ! Et ça veut dire quoi « Fucing Chit » ?

G - Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir ! Tu comprendras plus tard !

H - MOI JE VEUX COMRENDRE MAINTENANT ! SINON JE PLEURE !

D - Aller ! Vient Heero ! Dit-il en lui tendant les bras. Heero court dans les bras « du grand monsieur vulgaire » et lui fait un ...

H - GROS CALIN ! Je t'aime bien toi ! Tu veux manger une glace avec moi ?

J - Hmmm hm !

D - Vous, fermez là !

J - Je ne vous permets pas.

Q - Mais pourquoi on est là ?

W - Parce que ce sont de piètre baby-sitter.

D - C'est sur que t'es mieux dans le genre. Euh, vous voulez quoi au juste ?

J - Tuez-le.

G - J ! Non mais ça va pas ! Vous parlez de votre perfect soldier !

J - Oui mais regardez, ça ressemble plus à rien ! Il ne sait plus faire ces lacets tout seul. Vous remarquerez que ces baskets (Ki + Ali - Jaunes ! Bahh !) sont à scratch.

G - Bah si, c'est un en-fant ! Vous savez, quand le papa et la maman se retrouvent dans l'intimité, et qu'ils s'aiment très, très fort, et qu'ils veulent faire un bébé. Alors ils plantent un chou ou une rose, au choix, au pied d'un arc-en-ciel...

J - Vous avez fini vos idioties !

G - Vous préférez que je dise qu'ils s'envoient en l'air ? C'est pas très correct quand on pense qu'il y a un enfant de... 5 ans environ, dans la pièce.

D - Bon, apparemment, ma question a été mise de côté, donc, je recommence : qu'est ce qu'on fait de Heero miniature ?

J - On voudrait que vous le gardiez le temps qu'on trouve un antidote, afin de remédier à cette situation... plus que fâcheuse.

G - Ouais, une situation de merde quoi ! Ton perfect soldier fait 1 mètre 10 les bras levés sur un tabouret ! Hahahahahaha !

H - Pourquoi il rigole le monsieur ?

D - Pour rien, pour rien ! Il m'a transformé mon Hee-chan en playmobil !

H - Et pourquoi tu pleures toi ?

D - Pour rien.

H (Lui donnant un coup de pied dans le ventre) - MENTEUR ! C'est pas beau de mentir ! On va te laver la bouche avec du savon !

Duo, qui est plié en deux, lâche le Chibis Heero qui tombe sur le cul, et relève la tête en une moue adorable, sa lèvre inférieure tressautant.

H - Pourquoi tu veux pas me dire la vérité ? J'en ai marre ! Tout le monde, il me cache des choses ! Je veux ma maman !

Tous - Oups !

Q - Ta maman... est partie dans ces jolis appartements, au Ciel ! Elle est montée voir les anges !

H - Et quand est-ce qu'elle redescend ?

Q - Elle ne redescendra pas.

H - Pourquoi ?

D - Euh... Parce qu'elle a perdu la sortie !

H - Et pourquoi elle demande pas son chemin aux anges ?

W - Parce que les anges ne sont pas foutus de lire une carte !

H - Pourquoi elle m'a pas emmenée ?

D - Parce qu'elle avait pas une valise assez grande !

H - Pourquoi elle en a pas acheté une autre plus grande ?

T - Parce qu'elle était pas prévoyante !

H - Et pourquoi ?

D - Parce qu'elle a eut le billet à la dernière minute !

H - Pourquoi ?

D - Parce que la Poste était en grève ! La Poste, on a rien à y gagner.

H - Pourquoi ?

J - Mais ferme-là !

H - Pourquoi ?

J - Grrrrrrr !

H - Pourquoi le Monsieur il est tout rouge ?

D - Parce qu'il a des hémorroïdes.

H - C'est quoi ?

Duo se penchant à l'oreille d'Heero.

H - Ca fait mal ?

D - Tu peux pas savoir à quel point ! Hein Papy ?

J - Gneuuuuu !

G est explosé de rire.

G - On me l'aurait dit, je l'aurai pas cru ! Qui aurait pu prévoir que le perfect soldier était comme ça quand il était plus jeune !

W - L'entraînement, c'était pas du luxe ! On aurait eu droit à un deuxième Duo sinon !

H - Pourquoi t'aimes pas Duo ?

W - Et c'est reparti !

D - Tu sais Heero, je pense que tu as posé assez de questions pour aujourd'hui !

H - Ah bon ! D'accord ! On peut rentrer à la maison ?

W - Vous nous payez combien ?

G - Un joli sourire ?

W - Euh... Avec votre dentier, je crois que c'est pas une bonne idée.

D - Voyons, Wu, comment tu peux demander de l'argent pour garder un de tes coéquipiers. Tu me gardes bien moi !

W (rangeant son chèque) - Ouais ouais.

D - Bon, allons-y.

(Trou dans le temps. Pensée philosophique du jour :Le temps est un vrai gruyère !)

H - Ouais ! Ouais ! Ouais !

W - Yuy, arrête de sauter sur le lit !

H - Ouais ! BOUM

W - Yuy vient de se rétamer lamentablement.

H - Aiiiiiie ! T.T

W - Je t'avais prévenu.

H - C'est pas vrai.

W - Si.

H - Non ! Tu m'avais dit que je tomberai, pas que ça ferait mal !

W - Kami-sama, mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Nataku, tu m'en veux tant que ça ?

Nataku (en voix off) - Tu peux pas savoir à quel point !

H - Je veux une sucette !

D - A quoi ?

H - Je la veux violette, goût banane et un chewing gum dedans. Et je veux qu'elle colore la langue.

W - Tu veux pas cent gundams et un mars non plus !

H - J'en veux ! Euh, c'est quoi un gundam ?

W - C'est un robot.

H - J'en veux.

W - Non mais c'est un robot qui tue tout le monde.

H - J'en veux encore plus.

D (en réflexion intense) - Goût banane ? Mais c'est dégueulasse !

H - Ah bon ?

W - Et c'est un gars capable de manger des pizzas à l'ananas qui te dit ça !

H - Bon ! Alors à la framboise.

D - Tiens Hee-kun.

W - T'en a combien sur toi des comme ça ?

D - Si tu veux le savoir, viens les compter !

W - Je croyais que tu craquais sur Yuy !

D - Oui mais là, c'est une miniature ! Faut bien passer le temps !

H - JEEE SUUIIISS PAAAASSS PEEEETTTIIIIITTTT !

D - Mais non Hee-chan ! T'es un grand bonhomme. Un grand bonhomme de cinq ans !

H - C'est vrai ?

D - Mais bien sur !

W - Et avec ça, ça run, ça hide, mais ça never lie, hein !

D - Fuck off, Fei-fei.

W - Reste poli, Maxwell !

H - C'est quoi ces bruits bizarres ?

D - Euh... (Entendant les cris de la chambre des deux absents pour ne pas les nommer) C'est le vent !

H - Le vent crie « oui », « Vas-y » et « encore » ? Cooooollll !

W - Il est où le bouton off ?

D - Wufei, t'aurais pas pu nettoyer ?

W - Hein ? (Ali - Remarque intelligente de la personne qui a tout suivi !)

D - Regardes, y a de la flotte partout !

W - Faut peut être remonter à la source. Au cas où y aurait besoin de réparer.

D - Ok.

(Nous tenons à préciser que les autrices se trouvent dans le noir, dans une chambre où la température ambiante avoisine les 40° et qu'il n'y a plus de Mister Freeze. Kikioutou - Mais si, y a Hee-chan. Ali - Non, il est décongelé ! Kikioutou - Oh merde ! On peut pas le mettre au congèle ? Ali - Non, on en a besoin pour la suite ! Kikioutou - Et re-merde. Bon continuons le délire !)

Duo et Wufei partent à la recherche de la fuite. ( Kikioutou - A la recherche de la fuite perdue ! tatatataaaa tatataa ! Ali - Stoooop ! Faut qu'on continue.) Ils ne se doutaient pas que la fameuse fuite portait un mini débardeur vert, un spandex miniature et qu'elle ne savait pas se contrôler.

H - Oups !

W - Me dit pas qu'il a...

D - Qu'il s'est pissé dessus ? Bah apparemment si ! A moins que tu aies une autre explication ?

W - Je vais te...

H - Yaaaaaahhhhhhhhh ! Dit-il en partant en courant.

D - Bon, tu lui as foutu la trouille, il est en train d'en foutre partout... C'est toi qui fait le ménage ! Je m'occupe du mini monstre.

Duo retrouve Heero dans la cuisine, le spandex trempée, en train de manger un chocosuisse.

H - Il faut pas tromper la confiance que tes parents ont mis à l'intérieur de toi. Tu pousses le bouchon un peu trop loin Maurice, tu as dépassé les bornes des limites. Ca va plus du tout ! Tu en as déjà mangé quatre ! dit- il en pointant son laptop.

Q - On m'a appelé ?

H - La prochaine fois, c'est la SPL.

D - Geuh ?

H - Bah oui, la Société Protectrice des Laptop !

D - Euh ! Hee-chan, je crois que t'as besoin de faire un tour dans la salle de bain, dit-il en inspectant l'état du mini japonais (Ali - En vente dans toutes les grandes surfaces ! ) qui a du chocolat autour de la bouche et le spandex mouillé.

H - T'es sure ?

D - Oh que oui.

Heero commence à avancer et on entend un FLOP à chaque pas du petit Yuy. Duo, à la limite de rendre son déjeuner (Ali - C'est le repas le plus important de la journée !), attrape mini Hee-chan et l'emmène, en le portant à bout de bras, jusqu'à la salle de bain.

W (passant par-là ) - Tu ferais mieux de le mettre en entier dans la machine à laver.

H - Fei-fei, tu es inhumain, dit-il en prenant un air super sérieux, devenant trop Kawai, surtout avec le chocolat autour de la bouche.

W - M'appelles pas comme ça !

D (caressant la tête du petit Hee-chan) - C'est bien ! Tu apprends vite !

W - Duo no baka !

D - Fei-fei, tu parodies Hee-chan.

W - Faut bien que quelqu'un te le dise. L'original ne doit même plus savoir ce que ça veut dire !

H - Shazi, Fei-fei !

D - Tu disais !

W - K'so !

H - K'so toi-même. C'est le premier qui le dit qui y est !

D - Bon, à la douche toi !

Quelques minutes plus tard.

H (sortant de la salle de bain à poil) - Nooooonnnnnnnn !

T - Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

D - T'es pas mort toi ?

T - Non.

D - T'étais où les cinq dernières heures ?

T - Je réfléchissais.

D - A quoi ? Comment éviter la corvée ?

H (à l'autre bout du couloir) - Baka, je suis pas une corvée ! Je suis un grand bonhomme !

T - Et tout nu !

H - Ouais ! Tout nu ! Et c'est coooollll !

Q (arrivant par derrière) - Viens par-là Heero.

H - Nooooonnnnnnnn ! Dit-il en partant dans le sens inverse, toujours à poil. (Ki - Pour ne pas changer).

Trowa le chope et le prend comme un sac à patates, c'est à dire en travers de son épaule.

T - Euh... Pourquoi il crie « non » ?

D - Il ne veut pas s'habiller.

T - Bien.

D - Euh, un conseil, fais vite.

T - Pour... Trowa sent une petite rivière le long de l'épaule.

T - ...quoi ?

D - Tu veux encore que je réponde à la question ?

T - Ce ne sera pas nécessaire.

H - LACCCHHHEEE MMMMOOOIIIIII ! Ou je recommence !

W (passant à proximité) - Je me disais bien que les boules Kies (Ali - Sait pas comment ça s'écrit, ouin !) étaient un bon investissement.

T - Tiens, occupe-toi de ça toi ! Dit-il en lui collant Heero dans les bras.

W - Et merde.

H - Wufy est très mal poli.

Q - Viens Heero. On va te trouver un grrrraaaannnd T-shirt, tu vas voir, ça fait comme si on avait pas de fringue.

H - T'es sure ?

Q - Oui.

H - D'accord !

Quatre part avec le petit monstre. Deux secondes après, il revient.

Q - Euh, je crois qu'il faudrait lui acheter des couches.

D - Non, ne me dis pas que... ENCORE ?

Q - Hein hein.

D - Oh putain, mais il a but quoi ?

H - Coca, coca, coca, coca ! En faisant des bons partout.

T - Euh, vas-y Wufei. Et achètes de quoi l'attacher aussi. Euh pardon, l'occuper. Viens Heero, je vais te montrer mon maquillage.

H - T'as du maquillage comme les filles ?

T - Euh. T'as déjà vu un clown ?

H - C'est quoi un clown ?

D - On est mal barré !

Quelques heures plus tard.

Quatre, Trowa, Wufei et Duo sont effondrés sur le canapé, plongés dans un sommeil réparateur (Ali - Tu m'étonnes, ils ont besoin d'être retapés !), et ne voient pas un petit diablotin, connu sous le nom d'Heero Rondoudou Yuy, en train de leur faire une beauté avec ça super petite couche sous le T-shirt vingt fois trop grand. (Ki + Ali - Trop Kawaiiii !)

H - Rondoudou lives !

D - On n'aurait pas du le laisser regarder pokémon. Et Tro-tro, t'aurais pas pu ranger la boite de maquillage.

T - Elle était rangée.

D - Où ?

T - Sur la commode. J'ai pensé que la miniature ne pourrait pas l'attraper.

D - Trowa, on parle de celui qui sera... était... est... ? Euh, enfin bref, du gamin qui vient de te dessiner deux têtards verts sur les joues. Il est très imaginatif.

W - Il a pris une chaise. Et je te signale que toi, tu as pleins de petits coeurs bleus sur les joues.

D - Tu peux parler avec tes soleils rouges, t'es pas franchement en mesure de la ramener !

Puis, il s'explose de rire. Tous les autres se tournent vers Quatre, arborant un superbe maquillage jaune avec deux ronds rouges sur les joues.

D - C'est Pikachhuuuuu ! Il est doué ce petit ! S'il ne devient pas soldat, on en fera un artiste ! Dit-il en se tournant vers un petit monstre qui s'est endormi, le crayon rouge encore à la main, un sourire heureux sur les lèvres. Il est trop chou quand il dort.

W - Ouais ! Quand il dort !

Le visiophone sonne.

D - Oh non, ils vont pas nous le réveiller alors qu'il vient de s'endormir !

Tous les G-boys courent au visiophone. Ils se retrouvent devant les Mads avec leurs peintures de guerre.

D - dites-moi que vous avez trouvé l'antidote !

G - Nous avons trouvé l'antidote.

D - Vous dites pas ça pour me faire plaisir ?

J - Si.

D - Je vais vous étriper !

W - Si tu le réveilles, je te transforme en sushis !

J - Au fait, vraiment magnifique le maquillage !

D - Je vais me le faire !

H - Tu vas te faire qui ?

W - Maxwell, t'es mort.

H - Et pourquoi le vilain monstre, il téléphonait ? C'est robocop ?

W - Je vais me l'offrir !

H - Je peux en avoir un aussi ?

Ali - Sur ce, on va clôturer ce chapitre, sinon, ça peut durer encore trèèèèèèèèèèèèès longtemps. Mais vous inquiétez pas, il aura un deuxième chapitre. Kikioutou - Bien obligé, on peut pas le laisser comme ça. Et puis ce chapitre est déjà assez long. Ali + Kikioutou - Bon, à la prochaine. Nous tenons à préciser que cette fic est en fait une réponse à un Défi dont le sujet est le suivant : A la suite d'une énième connerie de J, Heero se trouve transformer en gamin de cinq ans n'ayant jamais suivi d'entraînement et pire que Duo sous sugar hight ! Et qui va en avoir la garde en attendant que les profs trouvent une solution ? Obligatoire : Je veux un Chibis Heero trop Kawai ! Ali - On a réussi je crois, hein Kik ? Kik - Je crois oui. Et n'oubliez pas de nous envoyer des reviews en appuyant sur le petit bouton « go » en bas à gauche. Merci d'avance. Toute façon, c'est soit ça, soit on met pas la suite, à vous de voir.


	2. Alyson, c'est ma copine à moa

Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Alana : Ali - Il est mignon hein ? Où on peut trouver le même ? Euh, t'es sure que tu le veux ? Parce que nous on te le file une fois qu'on a fini, quoique je suis pas sure que Kik soit franchement d'accord......... Kik – Non, pas d'ac moa, j'y tiens à mon pitit Yui. Ali - .........mais dans ce cas, tu nous signe une décharge. Nous ne sommes plus responsables de rien une fois qu'il sera en ta possession. Si il tache quelque chose et brise des objets, ce sera ton problème, plus le notre lol Sinon, pourquoi ne pas faire appel à Sally. Euh......... Kik - J'aime pô Sally. Ali - Et parce qu'on trouve beaucoup plus fun de laisser les mecs se démerdaient. Les grands pilotes de Gundam terrassés par un gosse. Pourquoi Oz n'a jamais pensé à cette solution. lol Bah voilà ! On espère que tu continueras à nous lire. Bisous.  
  
Artemis : Salut la miss. Contentes que notre fic te plaise. On espère que tu rigoleras autant en lisant ce chapitre. Voilà la suite.  
  
Demoness lange : Tu veux la suite ? Tu es exaucée lol ! On espère qu'elle va te plaire. Et tu es notre fan ? Sympa ça ! On a un fan-club ! lol Bah merci ! Zibou et bonne lecture.  
  
Kymoon : C'est vrai que tu résumes assez bien le chapitre lol Tu adores notre mini Heero ? Attends de voir les prochains chapitres lol !  
  
Nahamy : Salut. Voilà la suite.  
  
Yami-Rose1 : Mignon ? Oui. Cauchemardesque ? Aussi ! lol Un mini Heero, pourquoi personne n'y a pensé plus tôt ? Pour ne pas avoir à assumer les dégâts causer par ce petit monstre lol !Voilà la suite. @+  
  
Yaonne-san : Bon bah visiblement notre petit Heero te plait. Voilà la suite miss.  
  
Ali - Voilà, bah je crois que, à l'unanimité, notre petit Hee-chan remporte le prix du môme le plus Kawai lol Et merci pour toutes vos reviews. Cela nous a poussé à écrire ce chapitre le plus vite possible ! Quelque chose à ajouter Kik ? Kik – Oui, puisque tu me le demandes si gentiment, j'ai une question. Quelqu'un peut me dire si les chocosuisses c'est vraiment bon ? Je sais ma question a rien à faire là. Mais pour une fois que j'ai le droit de m'exprimer, j'en profite. Comment ça faut que je me taise parce que vous voulez la suite ?! Z'êtes méchant avec moi. Bon, bon, si c'est comme ça, on va vous la donner la suite, mais si quelqu'un peut me répondre, ça me ferai plaisir (chibi eyes). Ali – Oui. Calme-toi Kik. Je crois qu'il faut que t'aille prendre tes gouttes ! Et maintenant, place au chapitre :  
  
Chapitre 2 :  
  
Duo arriva dans le salon pour voir Heero miniature sur l'ordinateur, en train de... finir un virus. Mon Dieu. Ils ont créés un monstre. Ah non, c'est le soldat parfait. Gomen. Puis, le petit pirate le système de Oz et lui injecte le virus.  
  
***  
  
Chez les Ozzies.  
  
S - Votre excellence, on a un problème.(Kik - Sans dec ! C'est qu'il est intelligent ce garçon !)  
  
TK - Quoi encore ?  
  
S - Le réseau informatique a été piraté.  
  
TK - Qu'est ce qui vous faire dire ça ?  
  
S - Regardez votre ordinateur.  
  
Treize Kushrenada regarde son ordinateur et voit un gros Teddy Bear lui annonçant que son ordinateur va exploser. Puis, une armée de petits nounours apparaît et se met à onduler sur "la chanson d'Hélène ". Ensuite, un bibendum chamallow apparaît et se met à chanter "je m'appelle Jordy, j'ai cinq ans et je suis petit " de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à ce que l'ordinateur pète, suivi de prêt par les plombs du général.  
  
TK - Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Vous avez pu identifier le hacker ?  
  
S - La seule chose que nous savons est que son nom de code est rondoudou.  
  
Un jeune novice arrive à ce moment là.  
  
N - Comme dans Pokémon ?  
  
TK - Donc soit c'est un homme de trente ans qui va en boîte de nuit pour écouter "Casimir ", soit, nous avons affaire à un gamin de moins de dix ans. Dans les deux cas, nous sommes la honte de tout l'univers. Trouvez- moi des informations sur cette personne.  
  
S - Mais comment chef ? Nous n'avons plus de matériel informatique.  
  
N - Et si on allait regarder les derniers épisodes, on trouverait peut-être quelques indices.  
  
TK - Hors de ma vue, bande d'incompétents ! Vous êtes la honte de notre organisation.  
  
***  
  
H - Tiens, prend ça dans ta gueule. C'est du venin intersidéral qui te fera des taches que même Skip Machine pourra pas les enlever.  
  
D - Mais pourquoi je l'ai laissé regarder les inconnus. Pourquoi ?  
  
W - Parce que tu es un attardé mental, Maxwell.  
  
D - Peut être mais moi, j'ai pas de sabre dans le cul !  
  
W - Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ? !  
  
D - Fei, t'es tout rouge ! ! ! Je me disais bien aussi que ça devait finir par faire mal au bout d'un moment. Même si on est entraîné ! Tu fais comment pour te soigner ? Parce qu'à ce niveau-là, ça doit être dur, non ?  
  
H - Duo 15. Fei-fei chou, zéro la tête à toto ! ! ! hi hi hi ! ! !  
  
W - Maxwell, c'est moi ou il est encore à poil ?  
  
D - Je serais tenté de dire que c'est toi, mais malheureusement non ! Heero, viens t'habiller.  
  
H - T'as pas dit s'il te plaît !  
  
D - Heero, viens t'habiller s'il te plaît.  
  
H - Non ! ^-^  
  
W - Yuy, tu vas t'habiller, c'est un ordre.  
  
H - C'est toujours non !  
  
W - (se mettant à lui courir après) - Viens là tout de suite Yuy. Je t'ordonne de t'habiller.  
  
H - (Courant dans toute la maison, à poil pour changer) - C'est pas toi qui commandeuhhhhhh ! ! ! ! Au secours. Y a un monsieur qui a une couette de fille qui me court après.  
  
Puis, le gamin semble avoir une idée. Il pile et se tourne vers Wufei.  
  
H - Si tu continues, je dis à tout le monde à qui tu téléphones tous les jours et ce que tu planques sous ton... Hmmmmm (Wufei l'a bâillonné)  
  
W - Il est mignon ce petit.  
  
D - (sourire Shinigami) - Très. Heero, toi et moi, faut qu'on parle. D'homme à homme.  
  
H - Ouaisssssss ! ! ! ! ! ! Dudule ! ! ! !  
  
D - Dudule ?  
  
W - Y a pas que toi qui peut enseigner quelque chose à une miniature.  
  
H - Je suis pas une miniature, dit-il en mettant un coup de pied dans la figure à Wufei avec ces belles chaussures jaunes à scratch.  
  
D - Hee-chan. C'est pas bien. Quand tu tapes quelqu'un, il faut taper là où ça ne se voit pas.  
  
H - (Tapant dans les c....... cette fois-ci) - Là ça va ?  
  
W - (la voix cassée) - Ouais....... Ah !......... Ca va.......  
  
D - Bon, Heero, il est tant que tu sortes un peu.  
  
H – Oki doki.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, au bac à sable.  
  
H - Je m'appelle Jordy, j'ai 5 ans et je suis petit. Alyson, c'est ma copine à moi. Je m'appelle Jordy, j'ai 5 ans et je suis petit. Alyson, c'est ma copine à moi. Je m'appelle Jordy, j'ai 5 ans et je suis petit. Alyson, c'est ma...  
  
D - Heero, et si tu chantais la suite de la chanson ?  
  
H - Je peux pas, je la connais pas.  
  
D - Restons calme. Mais vraiment très calme.  
  
Heero ramasse un bout de bois.  
  
H - Mission acceptée. Autodestruction enclenchée. Boummmmmm. Chbam. Pan, pan, pan. Je dois te tuer, tu es un témoin gênant. Pan. Pan.  
  
D - Heero, mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?  
  
H - Bah, je joue aux pilotes de Gundam. Toutes les mamans se trouvant autour du bac à sable le regardent avec indignation.  
  
D - Bon, Heero. Je pense qu'on va rentrer.  
  
H - Mais attends, J'ai pas encore menacé de mort Réléna.  
  
D - Je vais le tuer.  
  
H - Avec tes poignards que t'as caché sous ta veste ?  
  
D - Non, Heero. Mes mains suffiront. Je fais semblant de l'étrangler........ Ce qui le fait exploser de rire.  
  
H - Si tu ferais comme ça avec les Ozzies, la guerre avancera pas beaucoup. (Ali - Les fautes, c'est fait exprès. C'est un tout petit gamin je rappelle.)  
  
D - Mais quand est ce que tu te tais ?  
  
H - Tonton Fei, il dit que quand je dors, au moins, je vous fais moins chier !  
  
D - Et ben on va laver la bouche de tonton Fei avec du savon, ok Hee- chan ?  
  
H - Je peux lui mettre le savon, dis ?  
  
D - Bien sur ! Et dis-moi, qu'est ce qu'il cache Wufei ?  
  
H - Il a un livre avec des photos du méchant pas beau qu'on veut lui casser la goule. Et il a aussi des photos de madames toutes nues !  
  
D - Non ? ? ! !  
  
H - Si ! Et en plus, il téléphone tous les jours à quelqu'un qu'y a marqué "PO " sur son cahier.  
  
D - Hein hein, mais c'est qu'il nous en cache des choses le petit Fei- fei.  
  
H - Tu lui dis pas que c'est moi qui t'as dit, sinon, y va encore être méchant et il va vouloir m'attraper pour me mettre des habits.  
  
D - Promis !  
  
H - Et dis, "Po ", c'est un teletubbies ? Pourquoi il appelle un teletubbies ? Il veut me faire une surprise ?  
  
D - On lui demandera en rentrant.  
  
De retour à la planque.  
  
Le petit Heero est partit faire un tour dans l'historique de Tonton Fei, après avoir empiler un certain nombre d'annuaire sur la chaise pour être à hauteur de l'écran et après être monter dessus à l'aide d'un escabeau (Ali - Nous n'avons aucune idée d'où il a trouvé l'escabeau et de comment il l'a traîné devant le bureau lol).  
  
H - Duduleeeeeeeeeeeeee ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Viens voir ce que j'ai trouvé, c'est pô juste ! Duo et Fei arrivent rapidement (Ali - Quatre et Trowa ayant disparu et le vent ayant fait son come back. Kik - Ce soir, c'est tempête !).  
  
H - Pourquoi elles, elles ont le droit d'être toutes nues et pas moi ?  
  
D - Mais où t'as trouvé ça ?  
  
W - Ce gosse fait une fixation sur les fringues ! Et puis depuis quand tu fouilles sur mon ordinateur ? !  
  
Heero regarde sa montre et lui fait voir le chronomètre enclenché.  
  
H - 5 minutes, 33 secondes et 53 dixièmes ! (Ali - Nous tenons à préciser que le petit Heero ne porte qu'une montre et une paire de basket. Ces fringues gisent en bas de l'escabeau mais plus personne ne s'en formalise à présent. Ils commencent à avoir l'habitude......... Enfin presque.)  
  
W - Tu vas remettre tes fringues oui ?  
  
H - Nonnnnnnnnnnnn ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
D - Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce site ?  
  
H - (le regardant comme un attardé) - C'est un site pornographique. Il est classé X, fit-il en faisant une croix avec ces mains. Puis, il les place devant les yeux de notre Duo national. T'es trop jeune, tu dois pas regarder !  
  
D - Mais où t'as trouvé ça ? (Ali – On l'a dit au moins trois fois depuis tout à l'heure, mais c'est pas grave Dudule, on va répéter pour toi !)  
  
H - J'ai été dans ouvrir la session, internet explorer, historique et j'ai cliqué sur le premier site. Tu veux qu'on aille voir les autres ? Y en a encore pleiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Et puis, pourquoi les madames et les monsieurs ils ont le droit d'être tout nus et pas moi ?  
  
W - Parce que ce sont des acteurs.  
  
H - Alors je veux être acteur plus tard moi ! Je veux être un acteur ! Je veux être un acteur ! Je veux être un acteur ! Je veux être un acteur ! Je veux être un acteur ! Je veux être un acteur !  
  
D - Heero, il est temps de prendre ton bain !  
  
H - Seulement si tu mets de la mousse et je veux mon canard en plastique.  
  
D - Marché conclu ! (Ali – Il est dur en affaire ce petit !)  
  
Après le bain, une fois que la salle de bain a été transformée en piscine.  
  
D - Heero mange tes légumes.  
  
H - (examinant les haricots) - Ces choses ont une couleur suspecte. Je ne les mangerais qu'après une analyse plus poussée.  
  
W - Avale ça et fais pas chier !  
  
Heero prend une poignée de haricots et la lance sur Wufei.  
  
H - Je te les donne. Moi, ils me regardent bizarrement. Je t'assure, il ne m'aime pas et moi, je mange que les choses qui m'aiment.  
  
A ce moment-là, Duo va dans le frigo pour récupérer le ketchup. Heero voit les chocosuisses qui lui disent, avec un joli sourire : "mange-nous, mange- nous. On t'aime nous, on est pas vert. Mange-nous ! " (Kik - C'est pour ça qu'il a mangé les quatre la dernière fois, il allait pas en laisser un tout seul, abandonné au fond du frigo quand même ! lol)  
  
H - Oui, j'arrive. Il saute de sa chaise en prenant une impulsion et s'explose par terre. Fei se lève et le ramasse.  
  
W - Retourne à table microbe, t'as pas fini tes légumes.  
  
H - Mais les chocosuisses, ils me veulent !  
  
W - Il est encore plus atteint que je le pensais.  
  
Quatre passe la tête par la porte à ce moment là.  
  
Q - Il a peut être un traumatisme crânien dû à la chute.  
  
W - Non, tout va bien. Retourne dans ton cyclone toi !  
  
Quatre se fait la malle pendant que Duo sort discrètement les chocosuisses du frigo.  
  
D - Fei, on peut faire une exception.  
  
W - Tu dis ça parce que t'aimes pas ça non plus !  
  
D - Mais notre pauvre petit Heero a été obligé d'ingurgiter des trucs infâmes quand il était petit. On pourrait peut être rattraper ça !  
  
W - Non ! Yuy, tant que ton assiette ne sera pas vide, t'auras pas de dessert.  
  
Heero prend l'assiette vide de Wufei et la change avec la sienne.  
  
H - J'ai fini maintenant. T'as vu, elle est toute propre mon assiette.  
  
Duo est mort de rire.  
  
D - Il t'a eu !  
  
W - T'as gueule Maxwell !  
  
D - Yuy 3, Wufy zéro la tête à toto.  
  
H - Ouais Dudule, tope là ! On est des boss !  
  
D - Et ouais ! Dans la vie, y a les baiseurs et les baisés. On est les baiseurs et tu t'es fait baiser Fei.  
  
Et là, Quatre et Trowa reviennent dans la pièce.  
  
Q - Vous parliez de nous ?  
  
D - Oh ! Le cyclone ne vous a pas emporté ?  
  
W - T'inquiètes, ils étaient bien accrochés.  
  
D - On est heureux de vous revoir. Au fait, ce soir et demain, c'est vous qui vous en occupez. Nous, on est en mission. Ciao les gars. Heero, au pieu.  
  
H - Et mon chocosuisse ?  
  
W - T'auras pas de chocosuisse, t'as pas fini ton assiette.  
  
H - Si, je l'ai fini ! C'est toi qui as pas fini. C'est pas bien Fei, tu devrais avoir honte.  
  
W - Je vais le .........  
  
D - Hee-kun, au lit !  
  
H - Mais je veux mon chocosuissssssssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
D - (en chuchotant) - Tu vas l'avoir mais arrêtes de crier little boy ! Dit-il en lui montrant les chocosuisses et les petites cuillères qu'il a piqués pendant que Fei essayait de se faire obéir du mini soldat parfait. C'est comme ça que Duo et le petit Hee-chan se sont retrouvés à manger, en cachette, les chocosuisses dans la chambre de notre petite miniature.  
  
Une fois les chocosuisses finis.  
  
D - Heero, au lit maintenant, je dois bientôt y aller.  
  
H - Tu me racontes une histoire ?  
  
D - Mais Hee-chan, t'es grand maintenant !  
  
H - Je veux une histoire, dit-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et en prenant un air boudeur.  
  
D - Ok, ok ! Alors, une histoire, une histoire......... Euh......... Alors, c'est l'histoire euh......... d'un prince qui se fait vraiment chier dans son château. Il se dit : "tiens, et si j'allais draguer les petites minettes en boite " alors il se taille du château en passant par la fenêtre. Il va en boîte, rencontre une jolie poupée et hop ! C'est le coup de foudre, ils se marient et ils ont beaucoup d'enfants !  
  
H - Chouette ! Une autre !  
  
D - Non, Heero, je peux pas sinon Fei va gueuler, je t'en raconte une demain soir, ok ?  
  
H - Je te boude.  
  
D - Ah bon ?  
  
H - Ouais !  
  
D - Oh, bah alors on pourra pas aller manger une glace tous les deux quand je reviendrai de mission !  
  
H - Une glace ?  
  
D - Ouais. Mais tu t'en fiches, non ? Tu boudes !  
  
H - J'suis ton pote si tu me payes un cornet double.  
  
D - Ca marche boy !  
  
H - Ouais ! ! ! !  
  
W - Pathétique !  
  
D - Ta gueule Fei. On décolle. A demain Heero.  
  
H - Bye Dudule.  
  
D - Et tu dors tout de suite !  
  
H - Je dors là, je dors.  
  
Sur ce, le petit Hee-chan s'endormit en rêvant de cornet double au chocolat.  
  
Plus tard, dans la chambre de Trowa et Quatre.  
  
Q - Hum, Trowa, oh oui ! ! ! !  
  
T - Oh Quatre !  
  
Un éclair retentit et une petite forme entre en courant dans la chambre.  
  
H - AU S'COURRRRRRRRRRRRRS !!!  
  
Il traîne un oreiller et un nounours avec lui, referme la porte, plonge sous les draps, sépare les deux tourtereaux qui étaient en pleine action (Ali - Au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué ! Kik - Je me demande comment ils font pour être toujours là parce qu'avec un nombre de cyclone pareil, ça devient préoccupant lol) et s'allonge entre eux.  
  
H - J'ai peur. Y a un n'orage.  
  
T - Je crois que c'est fichu pour ce soir.  
  
Q - Je crois aussi.  
  
T - Heureusement qu'on a pas de gosse.  
  
Q - Comment ça ? T'en veux pas ?  
  
T - T'as vu comment c'est chiant ?  
  
Q - Mais moi, je pensais qu'on pourrait en adopter !  
  
T - Quatre ! Pour l'instant, c'est pas la peine d'en parler. Notre situation actuelle.........  
  
Q - Si, je pense justement que c'est le moment d'en parler ! Alors tu veux pas d'enfants ?  
  
T - Je sais pas si t'as remarqué mais ni toi, ni moi ne sommes vraiment équipés pour en avoir !  
  
Q - Te fous pas de moi ? T'as quoi contre les gosses ?  
  
T - Ca braille, c'est sale. Tu veux que je continue ?  
  
Q - Non, j'en ai assez !  
  
Notre petit blondinet se lève et récupère son caleçon qu'il enfile.  
  
T - Quatre, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
  
Q - Du tricot ? Ca se voit pas ? Je vais dormir autre part. Je ne te croyais pas comme ça ! Il attrape son oreiller et se dirige vers la porte.  
  
T - Putain Quatre, il est trois heures du mat !  
  
Q - Je m'en fou, dit-il en claquant la porte de la chambre.  
  
H - Il est fâché tonton Quatre, dit la voix ensommeillée d'Heero. C'est pas grave, moi je reste avec toi tonton Tro-tro !  
  
T - Chouette alors.  
  
Dans la chambre d'Heero.  
  
Q - Ah ouais, tu veux pas de gosses. C'est ce qu'on va voir. Combien de temps tu tiendras si on fait chambre à part ? Tu verras si on aura pas de gosses. Tu craqueras avant moi chéri ! Il commence à s'installer dans le lit de Heero quand il sent quelque chose de mouiller.  
  
Q - Oh non ! ! ! ! !  
  
(Kik – Notre petit Heero a toujours de petits problèmes de fuite lol Ali – Je crois que les G-boys vont essayés de le rendre étanche. Bah bonne chance parce que c'est pô gagner ! Ah, oui, petit détail : il est censé porter des couches, vous vous souvenez ? Bah oui, mais les couches, c'est pour les bébés donc, dès que nos petits terroristes ont le dos tourné, bye la couche ! Et vive le grannnnnndddd Hee-chan à poil !)  
  
Voilà ! Fin de chapitre. Alors, nous préférons vous prévenir, il n'y aura pas de nouveau chapitre avant une période plus ou moins longue parce que Kik et moi avons le Bac à la fin de l'année et que nous devons commencer à réviser. (Kik - La poisse !) J'espère que vous nous comprenez (Kik - Z'avez pas trop le choix de toute façon lol). Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, une fois cette petite formalité remplie (Kik - Petite formalité, t'en as de bonne toi !), vous aurez le plaisir de continuer à lire nos délires. @+. Kik et Ali. 


	3. Etre égaré ou perdu, là est la question

Artemis : Ali – Bah la voilà. Kik – Après un an et demi d'attente. Ali – Savoure le, parce que franchement, on sait pas quand le prochain arrivera !

Kymoon : Ali – Bon bah voilà. Kik – Et le bac non l'a eu. En 2004 hein ! Mais on a mis du temps à s'en remettre. Ali – On attend une nouvelle canicule, c'est le moment idéal pour nous quand on veut composer. Donc apprécie ce chapitre, on ne sait pas quand le prochain prendra forme dans nos esprits torturés. Kik – Ca dépendra de la météo. Vais appeler météo France - Ali - Bonne lecture, si t'es toujours là !

sekhmet02 : Ali - Non, le pot de Nutella est sous notre contrôle. Autant te dire qu'il est très contrôlé. Kik – Notre emprise est totale, sans appel et définitive. Armées de notre petite cuillère, nous le défendrons jusqu'à la mort !

yaonne-san : Kik – On dit pas je veux, on dit je voudrais la suite ! Ali – Et ouais ! Je crois que c'est pour ça qu'on a mis du temps à l'écrire en fait ! Kik – C'est pas plutôt parce qu'on s'est vu trois à quatre fois cette année ? Ali – Ah bah si, c'est peut être pour ça.

Alana : Ali – Alors déjà, t'as tout faut, le Dudule, il est à nous. Kik – A moi ! Mon précieux. Ali – Au fait, question de Kik : Tu as dit que tu étais plié en deux, tu crois qu'on pourrait te plier en quatre ? En Quatre ? En pikachu. MDR, suis trop nul ! Kik – Sinon, non, Wufy ne cache pas bien son jeu comme tu as pu le constater, il ne met même pas de mot de passe à sa session le con ! Trop nul, il sert à rien ! Ali – Bon, bah me reste plus qu'à te souhaitez bonne lecture. Kik – Et au fait, le merde, si on le dit après, ça porte quand même malheur ?

BakaSama Maxwell : Kik – T'as vu j'arrive tous à les plié en deux. Faut vraiment que j'essaye en quatre maintenant ! Ali – Et ouais ! Kik – Au fait, t'es plié en deux dans le sens de la longueur ou la largeur !

Leenaren : Ali – On a baisser les bras, on les a levé ! Kik – Très haut d'ailleurs. Et ouais ! Narta, parce que je le vaut bien ! Ali – C'est pas plutôt l'Oréal. Kik – On s'en fou ! Laisse parler les gens ! Ali – lol !

Kik – Au fait, personne ne nous à dit si les chocosuisses étaient mangeables en réalité. Lecteurs, vous êtes trop nul. Ali – Vous servez à rien ! Euh, on plaisante, partez pas !

Chapitre 3 :

Quatre arrive dans la cuisine en grommelant et commence à s'acharner sur cette pauvre cafetière qui n'a rien demandé. (Kik – Je croyais qu'il buvait du thé ! Ali - Bah pas aujourd'hui apparemment ! ). Effectivement, notre pauvre petit blondinet venait de passer la nuit la plus horrible de sa vie : après avoir changé le lit de Heero, il s'y est allongé et c'est là qu'il a découvert, pour son plus grand plaisir, que c'est sous son matelas que le mini soldat parfait cachait son butin. En effet, ce qui n'avait pas sauté aux yeux de notre petit pikachu, c'est que le matelas ne reposait même plus sur le sommier. En le regardant, on pouvait observer une énorme bosse. Cette colline était constituée de : sucettes, pierres vachement jolies et ultra précieuses (Petits cailloux dégueulasses provenant du bac à sable), supers araignées comme dans Spiderman dans des bocaux, dessins de Fei en train d'étrangler Duo, de Kushrenada dans une marre de sang, une peluche de schtroumpfette et un petit cœur rouge en velours et pour finir, des uzis. (Ali – Et on se demandera : qu'est ce que les sucettes viennent foutre là ? Kik – Et on vous répondra : qu'est ce que ça peut vous foutre ? ). Bref, notre petit pilote était de charmante humeur. (Kik – Moi ça m'aurait fait rire… Mais les blonds n'ont aucun humour ! Ali – Bah regarde Réléna ! ).

Q – Putain, fais chier ce truc ! Et merde, j'ai mis de la flotte partout. C'est vraiment de la daube !

H – Pikachu t'es très mal poli ! Et de bonne heure en plus ! C'est pas bien. J'vais le dire à ta maman !

Q – Elle est chez les anges.

H – Bah je demanderais à la mienne de lui transmettre le message. Comme ça, elle te mettra une grosse fessée cul nu !

Quatre, qui commence à en avoir ras-le-bol de ce gamin insolent, se retourne et voit Trowa, dans la cuisine, Heero accroché à sa jambe. Quoique englué serait le terme plus exact.

Q – Mais Heero, qu'est ce que tu fous scotché à la jambe de l'autre ? (Ali – On sent qu'il y a un froid ! ).

H – C'est pas drôle de marcher, alors comme il est très grand, je me suis dis que quelques kilos de plus ou de moins, il verrait pas la différence !

T – Descend de là, microbe !

H – Si je suis un microbe, t'as pas censé me voir donc je reste !

Q – Il a pas tout à fait tord !

Regard noir de l'ami Tro-tro.

H – Tente une réconciliation, lui dit-il pas discrètement du tout avec un air de conspirateur.

T – Tu fais du café ?

Q – Non, du tricot ! Ca se voit pas !

H – Bah Kat, si t'y mets pas du tien, ça va pas marcher tu sais !

Q – Va ranger ta chambre ! Et ne re-planque pas tout sous le matelas !

H – Pffff ! Moi, si je dis ça, c'est pour vous ! Vous êtes sur que je peux pas…

Q – Et que ça saute !

H – Oki. Boing, boing, boing, dit-il en partant vers sa chambre tout en sautant pour avancer.

Q – Mais qu'est ce qu'on va faire de lui ?

H – Moi, je veux bien faire du tricot comme toi tu sais ! Et puis, c'est pas juste ! J'va le dire à Dudule !

Q – Quoi ?

H – Que vous voulez pas me nourrir ! Tortionnaires ! Poireaux d'enfants !

Q – C'est pas plutôt Bourreaux d'enfants ?

H – Pareil !

T – Mais où est-ce qu'il va chercher des mots pareils !

H – Bah dans le dico ! Page 789 ! Troisième colonne ! Inculte !

T – Euh.. Bien dormi ? (Ali – Question à 1000 euros qui va lui valoir une cafetière dans la gueule)

Regard noir de Quatre.

Haussement des épaules de Trowa. (Ali – Vive les dialogues muets lol !)

Tro-Tro se dirige vers la cafetière, deuxième amour de sa vie, la remplie d'eau, met du café moulu et appuie sur le bouton marche.

Q – Mais Putain, comment t'as fait ?

Haussement des épaules de Trowa. Il s'approche du placard, sort la théière et la donne à Quatre.

Q – Mais je voulais du ca…

T – Je pense que tu es assez excité comme ça.

Q – LA FAUTE A QUI ?

T – ARRETE DE CRIER !

Q – JE TE SIGNALES QUE TU CRIES AUSSI !

T – J'ARRETERAI DE CRIER QUAND TU CRIERA PLUS.

Q – ET POURQUOI CE SERAIT A MOI D'ARRETER DE CRIER ?

T – Parce que j'ai envie de me jeter sur toi quand tu es en colère comme ça. Tu m'excites.

Q – Quoi ?

T – Trop tard, le mal est fait.

Et c'est comme ça que Tro-Tro et Pikachu, se retrouvèrent dans la salle de bain et que la maison du faire face à un immmmmense tsunami (Kik – Les tornades, c'est plus d'actualité !)

Et pendant ce temps là.

H – Viens pitit truc qui vole ? Je vais te mettre avec Spider Man ! Spider Man, Spider Man…. C'est quoi la suite ?… Spider Man, Spider Man Spider Man, Spider Man Spider Man, Spider Man Spider Man, Spider Man Spider Man, Spider Man Spider Man, Spider Man Spider Man, Spider Man Spider Man, Spider Man Spider Man, Spider Man Spider Man, Spider Man Spider Man, Spider Man Spider Man, Spider Man…..

Et c'est comme ça que le mini soldat parfait parti à la poursuite d'un papillon en chantant à tue-tête son générique incomplet.

H – Mais j'a où ? Méchant papillon, t'as parti sans moi. T'as gagné une bataille, mais tu n'as pas gagné la guerre ! (Tin tin tin tin tinlin tin tinlin – Musique de Star Wars- Kik – Bah merde, manque Milou…. No comment !). Bon, c'est par où la maison ? Où y sont les panneaux qui disent comment on rentre à ma maison ?

Un petit vieux s'avance en entendant le petit Heero.

V – Tu es perdu mon petit ?

H – Nan. Mais je trouve plus ma maison. Je sais pas où je l'ai laissé.

V – Donc tu es perdu ?

H – Nan. Je suis é-ga-ré. Perdu, c'est quand on est sure de jamais retrouver, égaré c'est quand on a une chance d'être retrouvé quand on est perdu… Nan, c'est pas ça. Attends, attends, je réfléchis. Me regarde pas comme ça, tu me fais peur.

V – Bon, je vais t'aider mon petit. Comment tu t'appelles ?

H – Hee-Chan, Hee-Kun, Grand Bonhomme, Mini Monstre, la Miniature, Rondoudou, Microbe, little boy. Mais tu peux m'appeler Dieu si tu veux.

V – Mais, tu n'as pas un prénom ? Comment t'appelles ton papa et ta maman ?

H – En principe, ils m'appellent pas, ils viennent me chercher. Mais chut !

V – Et ils ont pas un numéro de téléphone ton papa et ta maman ?

H – Je sais pas, faut leur demander ! Et pis ma maman, suis pas sure qu'elle est dans l'annuaire. Tu comprends, elle est chez les anges, dans ces jolis appartements, au ciel. Et elle redescendra pas parce qu'elle a perdue la sortie et que les anges, ils sont pas foutus de lire une carte. Elle a pas pu m'emmener parce qu'elle avait pas achetée une valise assez grande, parce qu'elle est pas prévoyante et qu'elle a eu le billet à la dernière minute parce que la poste c'est nul ! T'as compris ? Ou tu veux que je recommence ?

V – Oh ! Mon pauvre petit !

H – Je suis pas petit ! Et je suis riche en plus, dit-il en sortant des pièces en chocolat entourées de papier doré.

V – Bon, où est-ce que t'habite mon petit ? Je vais te ramener chez toi.

H – Je suis pas petit ! Et j'habite à ma maison.

V – Oui, mais c'est quoi l'adresse ?

H – Bah ma maison. Devant la porte, y a un paillasson marqué 'bienvenue'.

V – Mais ca ne me dit pas où t'habite ?

H – Mais t'es trop nul, faut suivre les panneaux marqués 'ma maison' !

Retour dans le Tsunami (Kik – Pour envoyer vos dons… lol)

Q – Euh… Mon cœur, tu sais que ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas entendu la miniature ?

T – Et c'est un problème ?

Q – Euh, non, mais c'est pas tout à fait normal.

T – Y a-t-il quelque chose de vraiment normal dans cette maison ?

Q – Non mais n'empêche que l'on n'a rien entendu depuis maintenant une heure… et je dois avouer que c'est inquiétant.

T – Bon, j'vais voir.

L'ami Tro-Tro se lève, attrape une serviette afin de cacher ce qu'il y a à cacher et se dirige vers la chambre du Perfect Soldier Miniature.

T – Euh Quatre ?

Q – Oui ?

T – T'avais raison, c'était pas normal.

Q - Qu'est ce que tu entends par là ?

T – On a perdu Yuy.

Q – On a égaré Yuy, on l'a égaré.

T – C'est pareil.

Q – Nan. Perdu, c'est quand on est sure de jamais retrouver, égaré c'est quand on a une chance de le retrouver quand on l'a perdu… Nan, c'est pas ça. Attends, attends, je réfléchis.

T – Tu réfléchiras en route Quatre. Pour l'instant habille-toi. Même si ça me coûte de le dire, il faut qu'on retrouve ce truc.

Q – Tu n'as pas honte de parler de lui comme ça.

T – Ce gamin est une vessie ambulante, il faudrait peut être que tu t'en rendes compte.

Q – Mais je le savais. Qui nettoies par terre à chaque fois selon toi !

T – Bon ok. Maintenant habille toi !

Duo, tranquille dans la voiture, regarde par la fenêtre et, de temps à autre, la route. (Ali – Inutile de préciser que c'est lui qui conduit) Quand soudain, il aperçoit son petit Hee-Chan en train de hurler ave un Papy à côté de lui. Ni une ni deux, il freine, ce qui lui vaut un 'shazi' de Wufei qui vient de se prendre le tableau de bord et saute de la voiture.

D – Laisse mon petit Hee-Chan tranquille espèce de sale pédophile.

V – Mais non, il y a méprise monsieur.

D – va y avoir méprise aussi quand je vais te foutre mon poing dans la gueule. Hee-Kun, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

H – C'est pas de ma faute, j'ai suivi le papillon bleu. (Ali – Inculte, fallait suivre le lapin blanc !)

D – Mais pourquoi ?

H – Parce que cette fois, c'est moi qui le voulait. C'est pour ma collection ! (Ali – Il collectionne les lapins ? - Kik – mais non, les papillons !) Je voulais le mettre avec Spider Man Spider Man, Spider Man Spider Man, Spider Man Spider Man, Spider Man Spider Man, Spider Man Spider Man, Spider Man Spider Man, Spider Man Spider Man !

D – Euh… Ca ira Heero. Bon, viens dans la voiture avec moi et tonton Fei et on va te ramener à la maison.

H – Et ma glace ? T'as promis hein ?

D – Bon, je te la payes maintenant. Ca te va ?

H – Tope là Dudule.

V – Mais vous êtes qui jeune homme ?

D – T'occupe.

H – C'est mon Dudule à moi et toi t'es nul. Tu sais même pas comment revenir à ma maison. Tu sers à rien ! (Kik – Comme le H de Hawaï) T'es comme le H de Haricot sauf que c'est tout le mot y sert à rien !

D – Bon, euh, quel parfum tu voulais déjà ?

H – Chocolat Banane. Et de la chantilly.

D – Mais c'est dégueulasse la banane, qu'est ce que t'as avec la banane.

H – Chai pas, j'aime bien ce mot. Baaaaaaa-nane ! Dis, tu crois qu'ils auront de petits vers colorés pour mettre sur la chantilly.

D – On verra Hee-Kun. Pour l'instant faut trouver un glacier.

H – Bah vite parce que j'ai faim. J'a pas mangé ce matin moi.

D – Ah bon, mais comment ça se fait ?

H – Passque Kat y m'a envoyé ranger ma chambre. Il est méchant hein ? Alors j'ai sauté par la fenêtre….

D – Mais y a une porte vitrée dans ta chambre.

H – Ouais et alors ! C'est moins théâtrale alors chut ! Donc j'ai sauté par la fenêtre, après avoir tout ranger sous le lit et la j'ai vu le boooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo papillon. Et j'ai couru. Et j'm'a égaré.

D – Tu t'es perdu quoi ?

H – Nan. Je me suis é-ga-ré. Perdu, c'est quand on est sure de jamais retrouver, égaré c'est quand on a une chance d'être retrouvé quand on est perdu… La preuve, tu m'as bien retrouvé toi !

W – Qu'est ce qu'il fou là le microbe ?

D – Il s'est perdu.

H – NANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN ! C'est pas ça ! T'écoute pas quand j'te parle !

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils se rendirent vers le centre commercial (pour la glace) en ayant Heero à l'arrière, leur expliquant pourquoi quand on est perdu, on peut pas être égaré et vice et versa !

A Suivre…

Vous aurez peut être la suite d'ici un ou deux ans lol Normalement, peut être que les profs nous feront part de leurs avancées aux prochains épisodes. Quoique, c'est même pas sure.


	4. Mais comment on mange une glace alors ?

Chapitre 4: Mais comment on mange une glace alors!

* * *

Une fois arrivé au centre commercial, le petit Hee-Chan traîne Fei-Fei chez le glacier, suivi par un Duo hilare.

D – Ca se laisse maîtriser par un môme et ca se dit pilote de Gundam.

W – Ta gueule Cappuccino.

H – T'es nul, c'est Du-dule. Oh, regardes! Un magasin de jouets. Trooooooooop cool!

W – C'est moi ou on s'est fait couillonner.

D – C'es toi Fei, comme toujours.

H – Dudule, on peut aller voir?

D – Euh, Hee-chan, tu sais, je crois pas que…

H – S'il te plaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitttttttttttttttttttttttttt! (Ali - avec les pitits noeils larmoyants, comme tous les mômes savent si bien le faire. Kik – Un peu comme un pauvre petit chien abandonné sur le bord de l'autoroute un jour de canicule.)

D – Bon. Mais pas longtemps, hein!

H – Ouais! Dudule!

W – Et c'est qui qui se laisse maîtriser par les mômes maintenant?

D – Oui mais il y a maîtriser et maîtriser.

W – Et c'est quoi la différence?

D – Laisse tomber, tu peux pas comprendre.

W – Dis plutôt que t'as pas d'explication, on gagnera du temps.

H – Dudule, ils sont nuls ces jouets, ils marchent même pas pour de vrais. Tu me prêteras ta mitraillette en rentrant?

Duo, une main sur la figure – Mais c'est pas vrai! Bon, Miniature, tu viens, on va mangé la glace.

H – Non! moi je veux le nounours. Il est trooop cool. Bon, il est un peu poilu mais c'est pas sa faute, c'est parce qu'il a été malade quand il était petit. Et puis on a bien adopté Wufy, pourquoi on l'adopterait pas lui!

W – Espèce de…

D – Bon, d'accord, je te l'offre. Mais après on y va.

H – Comment j'vais l'appeler? Ah! Je sais! J'vas l'appeler Youpi. Comme ca, quand j'auras envie de lui faire un câlin, j'auras toujours l'impression qui dit 'Youpiiiiii'!

D – Euh… Si tu veux, c'est vrai que c'est original… Hein Fei?

W – Les seuls mots qui me viennent à l'esprit sont 'ridicule' et 'lamentable'.

D – Normal, quand on a un balai dans le cul!

H – Dudule! Faut être tolérant! C'est pas sa faute! Lui aussi, l'a été malade quand il était petit. Mais la connerie, ca se soigne pas si facilement que ca. C'est incartable!

D – C'est pas plutôt incurable.

H – Pareil.

* * *

Du côté de Trowa et Quatre.

Q – Merde merde merde merde merde merde merde merde merde merde merde merde merde!

Tro – T'en as oublié un.

Q – Merde!

Et là, le portable de Trowa sonna. Après avoir décroché (Kik – Non, pas possiiible! Il a appuyé sur le petit téléphone vert? Ali – On arrête pas l'progrès! ), il entendit.

G – Salut, comment ça va avec le petit monstre? (Kik – Playmobile, en avant les histoires. Ali – C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire)

T – …

Quatre attrape le téléphone.

Q – Vous pouvez répéter la question? (Ali – Stéphanie de Monaco! mdr)

G – Euh… Je demandais juste comment allait la couche culotte ambulante (Kik – Ca s'appelle un gastronome en culotte courte. Ali – Kiri kiri kiriiiiiiiiiiii! Kik – Enfin, gastronome, pas tant que ca, il aime pas les haricots!). Et je vous appelais aussi pour vous dire que nous avons peut être trouvé une solution.

Q – Merdeuhhhhhhhhhhhh!

G – Quoi? Il vous plait mieux comme ça?

Q – Non, non. C'est juste qu'on l'a égaré.

G – Vous l'avez perdu quoi.

Q – Nan. Perdu, c'est quand on est sure de jamais retrouver, égaré c'est quand on a une chance de le retrouver quand on l'a perdu… Nan, c'est pas ça. Attendez, attendez, je réfléchis.

G – Euh… Si je comprends bien, ce que vous êtes en train de me dire, c'est qu'il y a en ce moment même un tueur super dangereux de 4 ans, complètement désaxé, capable de remonter une mitraillette en moins de dix secondes, en liberté.

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, au centre commercial.

H – Ouaissssss! Ma glace chocolat banane!

D – L'a un problème avec la banane ce gamin!

H – Eh mais il est nul, il a pas mis de petit vers d'abord!

D – C'est pas grave, c'est bon comme ca aussi.

H – Non! J'en veux pas! Et Youpi, il est d'accord avec moi. Regardes, y fait oui de la tête… Comme Oui-oui, Oui-oui est si fière de sa pitite voiture rouge et jauneuhhhhhhhhh!

D – Ca va allait Hee-Chan, merci.

Notre américain se tourna le vendeur.

D – Vous auriez pas des vers. Pas des vers de terre, des vermicelles colorés. Vous savez, les trucs qu'on met sur la chantilly. Non mais parce que là, c'est une question de vie ou de mort.

Le vendeur – Ah bon?

D – Ouais. Vous voyez le chinois là-bas? Celui qui a l'air d'avoir un balai dans le cul? Bah je crois que si le gamin ouvre encore la bouche, cette fois…. C'est bon. Il n'y survivra pas, dit-il de manière théâtrale.

Le vendeur – Ah! D'accord. Donnez moi la glace du gamin, je le sauverais! (Kik – Spiderman, le plus grand de tout les héros! Ali – Mais non, c'est Action Man! Kik – C'est ma faute à moi! Ali – Si j'débranche tout autour de moi… Sorry! Private Joke!)

D – Euh… Bah tenez… Mais, faut pas vous mettre dans un état pareil, c'est pas grave.

Le vendeur – Si, c'est une question de vie ou demort, vous venez de me le dire.

D – Euh… No comment.

Le vendeur – Dépêchez-vous de la donner au petit. Vite, avant que le chinois ne perde la boule.

D – Vu comment Hee-Chan est doué, je pense qu'il la perdra avant lui. (Kik – C'est pour ça qu'il en a eu deux!) Tiens la miniature.

H – Ouais, Dudule, t'as trop fort.

D – Je sais, je sais.

Heero approcha le cornet de la tête de Youpi et lui écrasa la glace sur le museau.

D – Mais Hee-Chan, Pourquoi t'as fait ca?

H – Bah, y voulait goûté. J'suis pas un tortionnaire moi! Moi j'a gentil. Pas comme Tonton Kat et Tonton Tro-tro.

W – Bon, Yuy, mange ta glace maintenant.

H – Bon, t'as pas dit s'il te plait, mais je vais le faire quand même. Au fait, Tonton Fei?

W – Quoi?

H – Viens voir par là.

Notre Wufy préféré se baissa et se bouffa une glace dans la figure.

H – J'étais sûr que tu voulais goûté aussi.

W – Maxwell, tu pourrais pas dire quelque chose.

D – T'as du chocolat là, dit-il en lui montrant son nez.

W – Vas te faire…

D – Non Pumba, pas devant les enfants.

H – Maieuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! dit le petit Heero en se mettant à pleurer.

D – Bah qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Hee-Chan?

H – Mes bouuuuuuules! J'ai perdu mes bouuuuuules! (Ali – Ca arrive. Kik – Mais on s'en remet jamais)

D – Qu'est-ce que je disais!

Pour la petite histoire, notre mini perfect soldier a décidé que manger une glace ne commençant par le haut, c'était à la portée de n'importe, c'est pourquoi, il a voulu innové et à commencer le sien par le bas! Tadam!

W – Mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi stupide.

H – Tais-toi, d'abord t'es moche et en plus tu fais comme tout le monde. Je te proutte! Espèce de critiqueur, tu sais faire que critiquer!

Le vendeur – Laissez ce gamin tranquille ou j'appelle la police.

W – Euh… Yuy, pose ce cornet par terre… Pas de mouvements brusques.

H – Sinon quoi! Tu peux pas me tirer d'abord! Je suis immortel.

D – Et totalement inconscient des phrases à double sens qu'il fait aujourd'hui.

W – Yuyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!

Ce cri de guerre fut poussé par Wufei qui venait de recevoir sur sa maaaaagnifique tunique blanche les boules qu'Heero avait miraculeusement retrouvé. (Kik – On vous a jamais dit qu'un cornet dont on a mangé le bout, ca peut servir de sarbacane… Ali – A condition d'avoir les boules)

D – Bon… Et si on rentrait…

* * *

Retour au téléphone (Cinquante ans plus tard, le fou, le blond et son p'tit prince…)

Q – Bah, on vous l'a pas dit texto mais en résumé oui.

G – Ah bon? Bah bonne chance. Enfin c'est quand même dommage.

Q – Quoi?

G - Au moment ou on trouve un antidote, vous perdez le gamin. On appelle ca l'ironie du sort je crois.

Q – Je vous ai déjà dit qu'on l'a pas perdu, on l'a égaré!

G – Bah à votre place, je me dépêcherai, parce que l'antidote ne peut être conservé qu'une heure et demi. Et ca fait déjà une demi heure que j'essaye de vous joindre.

Q – Donc il ne nous reste qu'une heure.

G – Mais quelle perspicacité! Je suis impressionné.

Q – Fermez-là. On le retrouve et on arrive.

Sur ce, il raccrocha (Kik – En appuyant sur le petit téléphone rouge? Ali – Non, en jetant le téléphone dans le caniveau pour le plus grand bonheur de Trowa. Kik – Il a toujours eu des solutions expéditives et radicales!)

Q – Bon comment est-ce qu'on pourrait le retrouver?

T – On peut pas le suivre à la trace, il a rien bu ce matin.

Q – Merde.

T – Tu te répètes mon cœur. (Ali – Mon cœur! Mon amour! Kik – Oh non, on va pas se payer un tripe là-dessus quand même!) Bah, on a qu'à faire le tour du quartier à la recherche d'indices.

Q – Ouais, je vais chercher ma loupe.

Et c'est ainsi que Tro-tro et Pikachu se retrouvèrent à quatre pattes à chercher des indices sur tout le pâté de maison.

Pendant qu'ils faisaient leur petit tour, cherchant désespérément une trace de notre petit bonhomme favori aux pompes jaunes hideuses, le trio de la mort qui tue avait regagné la planque.

W – Je vais prendre une douche.

H – Ouais parce que tu sens pas bon d'abord! Même avec le chocolat… Et la banaaaaaaaaaaaaaannne!

D – Bon, Heero, tu bouges pas! Je vais téléphoné à Pikachu et Tro-tro et après, on va allé coupé le ballon d'eau chaude pour voir jusqu'où Tonton Fei peut monter dans les aiguës. Ca marche?

H – Tope-là Dudule.

C'est ainsi que Duo partit téléphoner à nos deux tornades préférés. Pendant ce temps, Heero, qui trouvait que, décidément, ses mains collaient encore plus que le chewing gum, décida d'aller les laver et d'en profiter pour laver Youpi, qui était pire que le chewing gum parce que le chewing gum c'est beau, mais le mélange chocolat banane, c'est moins beau! C'est même moche. Mais ca, il ne lui dira pas parce que lui, c'est un gentil. Pas comme Wufy.

* * *

Du côté de Duo

D – MAIS VOUS ETES OU BORDEL DE MERDE! COMMENT EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ PU LAISSER CE PAUVRE HEE-CHAN SE FAIRE LA MALLE! VOUS LUI AVEZ MEME PAS DONNER A MANGER ET IL A FAILLI SE FAIRE AGRESSER PAR UN PEDOPHILE! VOUS ALLEZ EN CHIER J'VOUS PREVIENS! LE SHINIGAMI VA VOUS BOTTER LE CUL…

? – … N'est pas disponible mais vous pouvez lui laisser un message.

D – Euh… Ouais. Su ce, il retourna dans la cuisine, où il trouva Heero, à poil, en train de tremper dans l'évier en compagnie de Youpi.

D – Euh… Hee-Chan, tu sais qu'il y a une baignoire dans cette maison.

H – Oui mais Wufy, il a dit que Youpi il avait pas le droit de venir avec lui (Ali – Et on le comprend) alors moi, j'ai pris la deuxième baignoire.

D – Mais c'est un évier.

H – C'EST PAREIL!

D – Bon, attends, on s'occupait de Tonton Wufy mais d'abord, tu t'habilles.

H – Nonnnn! On s'occupe d'abord de Tonton Wufy.

D – D'accord, mais après tu t'habilles.

H – Promis, dit-il en croisant les doigts dans son dos.

Et c'est ainsi que le record du cri le plus strident fut remporter haut la main (Kik – Il avait pas de concurrent, c'est de la triche) par notre Fei-fei préféré. Ce hurlement alarma notre couple préféré, actuellement en train de jouer à Sherlock Holmes et au Docteur Watson (Kik – C'est qui qui joue le docteur? Ali – On va les laissé décider), qui revint rapidement à la planque, pour trouver un Wufei bleu, un Duo mort de rire et un Heero et un Youpi tout nu.

Q – Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Heero, t'es revenu?

D – Tiens, Pikachu, justement, je voulais te voir. Il prit une grande respiration. COMMENT EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ PU LAISSER CE PAUVRE HEE-CHAN SE FAIRE LA MALLE! VOUS LUI AVEZ MEME PAS DONNER A MANGER ET IL A FAILLI SE FAIRE AGRESSER PAR UN PEDOPHILE! VOUS ALLEZ EN CHIER J'VOUS PREVIENS! LE SHINIGAMI VA VOUS BOTTER LE CUL…

Q – Euh...Duo… Je crois que Wufei est en train de faire une crise d'hypothermie.

D – Je crois plutôt qu'il vient de se rendre compte qu'il est sorti de la salle de bain à poil surtout.

H – Et c'est pour ça qu'il a la tête touuuute rouge et le reste touuuuuuuut bleu! Youpi, il est d'accord, hein Youpi?

T – Euh… C'est qui Youpi?

H – C'est lui, dit-il en brandissant la peluche dans un état lamentable alors qu'elle n'avait que quelques heures (Kik – C'est un tueur de peluches!)

Q – Toi, va t'habiller! Duo, on doit se magner, les Mads ont trouvés un remède pour Heero mais il ne peut être conservé qu'une heure et ca fait déjà une demi-heure qu'on le cherche.

D – Ca veut dire qu'il nous reste qu'une demi heure?

W – qui s'est apparemment remis de son choc thermique – Toi, si t'avais pas fait pilote de Gundam, t'aurais pu faire génie mathématique.

* * *

**The End… Du chapitre bien sûr.**

**On remercie tout les gens qui nous ont envoyé des reviews, c'est gentil tout plein. Alors, dans le pire des cas, vous devrez attendre l'an prochain avant de pouvoir lire le prochain chapitre. Dans le meilleur des cas, peut être qu'on aura tout bouclé d'ici la fin de l'été mais c'est pas gagné. Bisous à tous.**

**Ali et Kik.**


End file.
